


Vanilla

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [30]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Day 30: toys, Kinktober 2017, Kyle is confused by dildos basically, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: "I really want to get a vibrator," Kyle says one day.





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017, day 30: toys

"I really want to get a vibrator," Kyle says one day whilst they're lying in bed. His head is pillowed on Dan's chest, the pair of them still catching their breath after what Dan considered to be some great sex. Kyle obviously isn't quite as satisfied. 

"If I bore you in bed that's all you have to say," Dan tells him with a smirk. 

"No! No I didn't...that's not...what I meant was..."

Dan laughs and strokes his hair. "Ssh, I'm only joking."

Kyle isn't, though. "Just something to...I'm just curious."

So they spend the afternoon on Lovehoney. Or rather, Kyle does. And while Dan is trying to answer emails Kyle shouts things out like; “What’s a penis plug?”

And; “What’s a urethral dilator?”

And; “Oh fucking hell, have you heard of sounding? Oh my God that looks so, so painful.”

Dan throws in the towel and comes to sit beside him as he scrolls through the website. “Woah,” he says, “ten and a half inches?”

“That is...I mean, it’s not about length, is it? Hang on, is that an egg? Like, an adult Kinder Egg or?” Kyle clicks on the link and blinks. “Nope.”

“Who knew there was so many varieties of fake vagina,” Dan says, in awe. “And...is that...an alien vagina?”

“Oh fucking hell. This has escalated so quickly.”

“You’re the one who has been browsing the website for hours. Have you really not decided what you want yet?”

Kyle goes red. “Um. I...think I’m too vanilla for most of these. Honestly. Some of them...I don’t want to have to plug anything into the mains, you know? And some of them look so...complicated. I feel like I’d have to watch a lot of porn to understand how to use them.”

Dan laughs. “Oh, what a shame.” He closes the page and climbs into Kyle’s lap. “We could always just...embrace our vanillaness? Pretty confident you can satisfy me better than any strange alien dildo.”

Kyle swallows hard. “Oh,” he says, “right. Well. Want to try that out, then?”

“Yes,” Dan says, and leans in to kiss him deeply.


End file.
